


My Dear, My Love, My Best

by jjpgyeom



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Johnyong happens later, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Single Parent Seo Youngho | Johnny, Slice of Life, Son Mark Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjpgyeom/pseuds/jjpgyeom
Summary: After his fiancé passes away, Johnny is left with his three year old son Mark. Together they move on with life, they laugh, they cry, they argue, and they live life to the fullest. They have their ups and downs from Johnny dating again to Mark growing up into a man he’s sure his mother would be proud of.Or just some drabbles of the life of single dad Johnny and his son Mark.





	1. Too Early, More Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Welcome to my story!! This is my first ever NCT story and the first story I have written for a new fandom in nearly two years. I have fallen in love with the relationship Johnny and Mark have, a father and son relationship, and decided to write a story with them. All drabbles are connected, but will be out of order, well some of them. This is mostly be about the relationship of Johnny and Mark, but there will be romance for the both of them (read the tags) and some other stuff. 
> 
> Hmm, I am not sure what else to say, but I hope y’all enjoy this story!! Please leave some kudos and comments!! 
> 
> Inspiration for this story: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVdCEBSGVlM&t=) @ 2:47-3:22
> 
> Notes: Mark is American in this fic. This is based in Seoul, South Korea. Their English name is their legal name, but friends and family call them by their Korean name. Title is from Red Velvet’s _My Dear_ ; however, I might change it.

A pout makes it onto Mark’s lips when sees that his dad is still asleep. His dad said if they got up early then they’ll go to the park and go have some lunch at their favorite restaurant and then get some ice cream afterwards. 

Mark stomps over to his dad’s bed and shakes the older man’s leg. “Daddy, wake up.” He huffed when his dad didn’t move. “Daddy!” He whined, climbing onto the bed and sitting on top of his dad’s chest. He slaps his dad’s cheek, and grins when his dad groans. 

His dad brings his hand to his cheek and rubs it. He then opens his eyes and sees his son fully dressed sitting on top of his chest. “Minhyung, why did you hit me?” He scolds him, his voice hoarse. 

Mark giggles, “You weren’t waking up, Daddy! And you said we can go to the park if we wake up early! So I did, but you’re still asleep.” He pouts, crossing his arms over his chest. 

His dad fights the urge to roll his eyes and turns to face the clock and it reads five-thirty in the morning. He sighs, “Mark, it’s too early. The park isn’t open yet. Now, let’s go back to bed, sweetie.” He pushes Mark into his chest and presses kisses to his head. 

Mark fights his father’s hold, but soon stops when his dad’s arms tighten around him. “Fine, Johnny. Let’s go back to bed.” He sighs, and cuddles into his dad's arm. 

His dad, Johnny, dramatically gasp. “Did my baby boy just call me by my first name?”

Mark giggles, “Yes, I did, Johnny.”

Johnny chuckles, “Okay, Mr. Seo, let’s go to bed and have fun at the park later.” He expected his son to have a snarky comeback, but when he didn’t, Johnny looks down and sees his son fast asleep on his chest. His chubby cheeks, squished against his chest. He smiles fondly, threading his fingers through Mark’s hair and lays back falling asleep with his son in his arms.


	2. Father-Son Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: not sure if this is a serious warning, but they pray a little bit here and please excuse any errors.

 

The father and son walk hand and hand into the park. Mark grins when the playground comes into view. Johnny can feel the excitement rumbling of his son’s body. Once they were a safe distant of the playground, he let go of Mark’s hand and said, “Go, Minhyung.”

Mark smiled at his dad and wasted no time and ran off. His giggles are music to Johnny’s ears. He walks with his eyes on his son, who is sliding down the slide with the biggest smile. He takes a seat in front of the playground, he smiles at the other parents before taking out his camera and pointing it at his son. He snaps a few shots of his son, smiling and giggling away from the excitement of playing. He then put his camera away, deciding to take some more pictures later and took his client book out from his bag. He took one more glance at his son and sees Mark sitting in the sand box, seeing that his son is fine, he got to work.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mark is panting when he makes it to the bench Johnny saw the state of his son and set his book down and hurriedly took out a towel and opened a bottle of water for his son. As Mark gulped down the cool beverage, he whipped his son sweat down. With a frown on his face, he lightly scolded his son, “Mark, you need to be more careful. You can get a heart stroke.”

His son pouted, “But daddy! I was having so much fun!”

Johnny rolled his eyes taking the water from Mark’s hands and having a couple of sips. “I know, sweetie, but you can real sick and daddy is going to get real sad if you do.” He pouted.

Mark’s eyes widen. “No! Daddy! Don’t get sad, I’ll be fine!” He shrieked, throwing himself in his dad’s arm.

Johnny grinned into his son’s hair. “Okay, Mark. Are you ready to leave and have lunch?” He softly patted his son’s back.

Mark nodded, his face buried in his dad’s chest. “All this playing got me really hungry. I can eat a dinosaur, daddy.” He exclaimed.

“Well, let’s see where they sell dinosaurs and get an order.” Johnny set Mark down and began to collect their belongings. He slung his bag over his shoulder and got up, Mark grabbed his hand and they began to walk out of the park.

Mark was getting tired so Johnny picked his up and set him on his hip. Soon, Mark fell asleep and Johnny chuckled, “You must’ve had a lot of fun, sweetie.” He kissed his son’s head and continued to walk to their favorite restaurant.

His son woke up just before they got there and so he set him down, Mark grabbed his hand and began to pull towards the door. Johnny pretended to be tired and Mark struggled to get his father through the door. His father took pity on him and walked properly into the restaurant. They were greeted by the waitress, and were taken to their table. She took their order and before she left, Mark let her pinch his cheeks and Johnny laughed as his son blushed when she told him he was the most adorable boy ever.

As their order was cooking, Johnny took Mark to the restroom to get cleaned up. They got back to their table and sat their food, fresh and ready to eat. Johnny drizzled ketchup all over Mark’s fried and then pours some on the extra plate they asked for, for his dinosaur chicken nuggets. Before they dug in, they said a little payer, once “amen” was said Mark shoved a nugget in his mouth. Johnny was going to scold him, but decided not to when his son looks at him, his eyes wide, “Daddy, it’s so good!” His son’s cuteness gets him out of trouble more than Johnny likes to admit. Lunch went on and Johnny listened at every word that left his son’s mouth.

The past couple of weeks have been hectic for Johnny with him being busy taking endless amount of wedding pictures and a couple of baby shower pictures. He hasn’t had enough time to spend time with his son and when he would get back home, Mark would be sound asleep. Feeling horrible for abandoning his son, he took a Saturday day off and went on a date with his son. It sure will mess up his schedule, but seeing the smile on Mark’s face makes up for it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As they were getting ready for bed, Mark was quiet, which was unusual for him. He’s usually a screaming mess, not wanting to bath and go to bed. Johnny thought nothing of it since they were out all day and his son must be exhausted, but it began to worry him when Mark didn’t beg him to read a bed time story.

With Mark tucked in, Johnny sat on the edge of the bed. “Mark, are you okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

Mark nodded his head, covering his head with his blanket. Johnny sighed, he usually doesn’t pressure his son to talk and let’s his son come to him when he’s ready, but he doesn’t want Mark going to bed in a grumpy mood. “Mark, look at me,” he sternly said.

His son slowly moved the blanket from his face. "Y-Yes, daddy?” His tone broke Johnny’s heart.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Mark averted his eyes from Johnny’s face.

“Mark…”

Mark bites his lower lip. “I know you took today off to be with me. I am very happy you did, daddy. But you’re going to be very busy and get tired.”

Johnny saw the worry in his son’s eyes. He is too young to be worrying about him. He’s the adult, the father, it’s his job to worry, not Mark’s. It’s Mark’s job to be happy and play without any worry.

“Oh, Mark. You don’t need to worry about that. I am fine. Yes, I am going to be very busy, but the busier I am for the next couple weeks, the more time I’ll have off and be with you.” He assured his son. Mark stares at him not convinced. “Mark, I will be fine. You just worry about being happy and let daddy worry about everything else. Okay?” He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his son’s forehead.

Mark softly nodded, still not conceived, but if his dad says it’s okay, then it’s okay. “Okay, daddy.” He giggled when Johnny began to press kisses all over his face. “Daddy, stop!”

Johnny laughed, “How can I when I love you so much!” He tickles Mark’s sides. After a moment, he stopped and threads his fingers through his son’s hair. “Don’t worry about anything, Mark. Daddy will be fine.”

Mark yawned, sleeping slowly taking him. “Okay, daddy. I love you.”

Johnny smiled, “I love you.” He placed one last kiss on Mark’s head before leaving the room. He waits by the door watching his son drift off to sleep. He turns off the lights and then closes the door leaving his son to dream about anything his little mind wants to.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very happy with this chapter, but I hope y’all like it!! Just a little head up, there will be mentions of prayers and other religious things in this story, but not so much where they are the main focus of the story. Oh, if anyone was wondering, Johnny ordered a hamburger and fries. They live in an area where there are restaurants from all over the world, by the way. ~~Is there places like that in Korea? I don’t know and I am too lazy to check :)~~
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! Please do comment, and leave some kudos!!


End file.
